Spain's Crazy Night
by Yaoi-Insanity
Summary: Spain comes home after a fight with England, in which he was cursed.  What happens when he gets to his bedroom?  M for lemon.


Antonio sighed as he walked in the door after a long World Conference Meeting. He had gotten in a fight with England, and the bushy-browed man had cast a spell on him. He didn't feel any different, but he was cautious as he walked inside.  
>After looking around, he deemed that it was all a trick and sat down on his loveseat. He wished Lovino was here to help him not be bored. But be that as it may, he had allowed Romano to stay with his brother for a while. It wouldn't be right to tell him to come home until he wanted to.<br>His thoughts of Lovi were cut short when he heard a noise from his bed room. Standing up to investigate, he climbed the stairs.  
>" Hola?" He asked outside his door. Upon hearing no verbal response, only the shuffling of someone moving, he opened the door wide. What stood inside his large sleeping quarters surprised him. It was Antonio's teenage form, dressed in a full pirate costume. He was leaning against the pale wall, dark tan face shining from the window light. Bright green eyes stared back at him with a wicked gleam, smirk set on his face.<br>"Hola, Antonio." The pirate greeted. "I imagine you know why I'm here?"  
>"Did England send you...?" Antonio asked quietly, already knowing the answer.<br>"Si. Oh, not just me." He smirked more as Antonio's face paled. "There's also Chibispagna, and ConquistadorSpagna. Conquistador and I have been thinking about you." He drew closer to Antonio and shut the door firmly, locking it. "How about we have a little fun?"  
>Antonio's eyes widened when he heard what his Pirate form had said. Surely he didn't mean... He felt his blood rush south. No, how could he think that way of himself?<br>"No. We can't." He told him. That earned him a rough push against the door.  
>"You will do as I say. You know how I am; After all, you once were me." The pirate placed his hands on Antonio's hip, moving one to squeeze his ass. Antonio moaned. "I knew you had a sensitive ass. How nice it is to see it being proven." He pinched again, making Antonio moan more, and try to push away.<br>"We can't do this. It's wrong. You can't make me make love to myself." He informed, face flushed pink. Who was he kidding? He loved this. Not that he would say it.  
>The pirate scowled and grabbed Antonio's wrist. He grabbed something from the bedside table before shoving him down on the bed. "I guess I'll have to make you, won't I?" He held Antonio's wrists together and cuffed them to the headboard.<br>"W-what... No!" Antonio tried to wiggle away. "I can't have sex with myself! I'll only do it with someone I love!" No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get his wrists out of the handcuffs.  
>"You don't have a choice now. You're so god damn beautiful, makes me want you to myself." He straddled Antonio's knees. Taking off his scarf-belt, he tied it around Antonio's eyes as a make-shift blindfold. Just then, Chibispagna walked out of the adjacent bathroom.<br>"Abwubwu... Espagna!" He exclaimed, being followed by the conquistador in tight clothing. Antonio felt the weight of someone small, he assumed the Chibi, being set on his chest and he was abruptly kissed. Surprisingly, Antonio found himself kissing back. He was way too hard to not enjoy this.  
>While Chibi and Spain were in the middle of their make-out session, the Conquistador had managed to unbutton and open Antonio's shirt. He grazed his fingers over his chest, lingering on his nipples before giving them a pinch.<br>"Mmh~" Antonio moaned into Chibi's mouth, arching his back and making Chibi slide further up to his face. Chibi giggled and pulled his mouth away. He crawled over to Antonio's pants and unzipped them, pulling his cock out. He gave it a teasing lick, and when he felt Antonio shudder, he licked it again. He lapped up the precum, but was picked up by the Conquistador.  
>The Pirate pulled Antonio's pants down farther, and Chibi was placed at his entrance.<br>"Stretching you out. Won't hurt a bit." The Conquistador told Antonio. Chibi looked confused at first, but thrusted his short, thin dick into Antonio's hole.  
>"Mmn..." Antonio groaned. It wasn't enough, he needed more. Chibi repeated his earlier actions, licking a trail up his erection. He took the head in his mouth and dipped his tongue into the slit.<br>The Conquistador took the moaning man's nipples in his mouth, sucking and nipping. Pretty soon they had him turned into a handcuffed ball of mush, thrashing and twitching at every touch.  
>"M-mi dio~!" He moaned. This was so wrong, but it was still so good.<br>A moment later Chibi was pulled out and someone else was positioned at his hole. Who it was, Antonio wasn't sure.  
>"Ready, Antonio?" He heard the Pirate ask huskily. So it was him. This made Antonio grow even harder, and he nodded.<br>"S-si... Dio, please, fuck me..." He was getting too turned on to bother censoring himself for the little child. He gasped in pain when he felt the pirate thrust into him harshly.  
>"Too big...! T-too big!" He screamed. This was agony. He couldn't hold this much in his bum!<br>"Calm down, Antonio. It'll all get better in a moment." The Pirate gave him a minute to adjust before thrusting slowly into him. Antonio began to moan, the pain in his lower body lessening with each thrust. When Chibispagna began licking his cock again and the Conquistador began sucking his nipples, they had Antonio into even more of a ball of mush than before.  
>"G-god, yes, more! Ah!" His moans raised in volume. Just then, the Pirate slammed into that sweet area, his prostate. "Th-there! Right there, damn it, please!" So much pleasure... Antonio felt tears staining the blindfold that would be running down his flushed red cheeks, but he didn't care. He would have to thank Eyebrows for the spell.<br>"Ah! I-I'm gonna-" Antonio didn't have enough time to finish his sentence before he came hard, getting his semen all over Chibispagna's face.  
>The clenching muscles around his dick made the Pirate cum, too. "Nng...!" He groaned, spilling his seed inside of Antonio before pulling out. Chibispagna giggled.<br>"Ice cweam~ Fusoso~" He licked and sucked it all up.  
>The Conquistador uncuffed his wrists and took off the blindfold. "Have fun?"<br>Antonio nodded. "M-mi dio... You guys should appear more often..."  
>"We have to leave now. Eyebrows probably thought we would rape you painfully. He was wrong." The Conquistador gave him a passionate kiss on the lips before picking the Chibi up.<br>"A-alright... Hasta luego..." He was sad to see them go. It felt like part of himself was leaving. Which, technically, was exactly what was happening.  
>"Hasta luego." The Conquistador said, and left with the Chibi. Antonio noticed the Pirate was still there.<br>"Aren't you leaving?" He asked.  
>"You need to get into another fight with Eyebrows. I'm sure he'll bring us back to fuck you." The Pirate smirked, and giving him a deep kiss on the mouth, he smacked Antonio's ass and left.<br>"I have a feeling I'm going to grow to be very narcissistic..." 


End file.
